1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide mechanisms, and more particularly to a slide mechanism for a slide-type portable terminal device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Slide-type portable terminal devices, for example slide-type mobile phones are popular. The slide-type portable terminal has two housings. One housing slides over the other housing, thereby opening or closing the portable terminal device.
A typical slide mechanism includes a rear cover, a front cover slidably mounted on the rear cover, and two magnetic members positioned on the front cover and the rear cover, respectively. The front cover can be opened/closed relative to the rear cover semi-automatically via a magnetic force created by the two magnetic members. In the fully closed or fully open position of the front cover, the user applies an initial force to the front cover to move the front cover a predetermined distance. When the front cover reaches this predetermined distance, the front cover continues moving due to the magnetic force of the two magnetic members. Usually, in the hand-over from the initial user's force and the magnetic force the front cover may wobble due to a lack of retaining members between the front cover and the rear cover. Therefore, the front cover does not stably slide relative to the rear cover.
Therefore, a new slide mechanism which solve the above-described problems are desired.